No debió pasar
by Moni-Cullen-Pattz
Summary: Un jefe y su empleada. Un amor oculto envuelto en bruma, amedrentado y fomentado por un desliz bajo efectos del alcohol. Huir, su única salida. Pero él la busca. ¿Y si ella está con otro cuando la encuentra?, ¿podrá el amor surgir de nuevo?, ¿será él ca
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa estoy de nuevo por aqui con esta nueva historia que espero que les guste es algo que se me ocurrió y le di la oportunidad a ver si a ustedes les gusta

PD :todo lo que reconozca .No es mi lamentablemente . Es de la fantastica STEPHENIE MEYER

Este cap fue beteado por our paradise by :SOL gracias de nuevo por todo la ayuda

y a las que me leen también les agradezco el apoyo

* * *

Me desperté desconcertada, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me removí entre las sábanas cuando me percaté que estaba desnuda y había un cuerpo a mi lado. Me levanté de un solo salto y miré al hombre.

Me maldije mentalmente, sólo a mí se me ocurría embriagarme en una fiesta del trabajo.

Recogí mi ropa del suelo, me vestí en silencio admirando al hombre que dormía en la cama.

Si tan sólo me acordara cómo llegué aquí y cómo fue que me acosté con…

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché mi iPhone. Revisé todo el bolso y lo encontré, era la perra de Alice, ya la insultaría por dejarme cometer esta atrocidad. Me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación y llamé al ascensor.

Al entrar, había un par de cuarentonas que me miraban raro. Sé que debería estar despeinada, con el maquillaje regado y la ropa mal puesta, y con un letrero fosforescente que diría "SEXO DURO CONTRA LA PARED", decidí ignorar las miradas de las viejas y volví a pensar en cómo yo, Bella Swan, me acosté con…

Escuché abrir la puerta del ascensor y salí antes que las señoras moralistas, llegué a la puerta, le sonreí al portero: era sexy, como de unos 20 años; me sonrió de vuelta como pervertido, busqué un taxi que me llevara a mi casa.

Estaba que no podía con mi alma, me dolía cada partícula de mi cuerpo, entré al taxi y le grité al conductor: "voy a Brooklyn, no se queje, le pagaré".

Me quedé mirando por la ventana, y empecé a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior: los besos, las caricias, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus ojos iluminados penetrando los míos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve recordando. Cuando me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a mi casa, el chofer me miraba con cara de extrañado, le aventé el dinero en la cara; en serio estaba de mal humor.

Entre a la casa, estaba vacía, ninguna de las perras que vivían conmigo estaban, alias "Mejores amigas".

Esas perras ya me oirían por dejarme sola, ebria y soltera en esa fiesta, donde estaba él. Subí a mi habitación, me quité los tacones que me estaban matando, suavemente me desvestí y entré en la ducha.

Dejé que el agua corriera por mi espalda, disfrutando de la sensación, y recordando sus caricias y besos, lavé mi cabello y salí de la ducha. Me vestí con ropa de dormir, sí, a pesar de que el reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana, yo moría del sueño.

Cerré las ventanas y me dejé caer en la cama, me fui relajando, pensando en cómo le iba a ver la cara después de todo esto, porque sí, de daba vergüenza, todos en la oficina me mirarían como una cualquiera, lo soy, está claro, pero esta vez no me acosté con el mensajero, sino con Edward Cullen, mi jefe, y hombre felizmente comprometido.

En los aprietos que te mete el alcohol, cómo le diría: "Hola, sí, eres mi jefe, lo sé, pero cuando me embriago, me vuelvo ninfómana". Se reiría de mí, con eso volando en mi cabeza, me quedé dormida.

En mi sueño estaba en una feria con un panda viendo cómo las personas se reían y se divertían, sentí una prensión en mi mano derecha, dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes viéndome con amor y picardía. Reconocí al dueño de esos ojos, no era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Yo le sonreí, le di un pequeño beso, cuando él respondió el beso sentí que algo sonaba: era mi despertador.

Regresé a mi realidad, desperté con una leve capa de sudor, vi la hora: eran la 12:30 de día y aún estaba sola, me senté en la cama recriminándome porque me había acostado, porque estaba soñando con él.

Sí, yo estaba enamorada de él desde que empecé a trabajar en la empresa, pero sabía que era comprometido y no pasaría nada, pero después de lo ocurrido anoche, ya no sabría cómo actuar, cómo verlo o cómo lidiar con su prometida Tanya que siempre me saludaba, y se me ocurrió una idea que acabaría con este problema, y mis sentimientos por él desaparecerían.

Cuando llegaran las perras que tenía como amigas lo hablaría con ellas.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina, tenía hambre, cociné un poco de pasta con salsa, mi favorita. Estaba pensado en lo que haría, yo me considero una golfa, me había acostado con uno que otro sin compromiso, pero él era diferente, yo lo quería y no iba a dañar su vida con Tanya por un revolcón que no tuvo significado, no quería incomodarlo con mi presencia en la empresa.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando sequé mi rostro, terminé mi plato, cuando me disponía a levantarme oí la puerta y escuché la voz de Alice llamándome.

—Estoy en la cocina perras —les grité.

En menos de un minuto, ya estaban entrando a la cocina llenas de bolsas. Me sentí mal porque no me llevaron, pero tampoco estaba de ánimo. Se sirvieron comida y se sentaron en silencio, esperando que yo hablara.

—Dejen de verme así, me hacen sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. Me acosté con Edward y saben que no me arrepiento, ha sido lo mejor que he hecho, pero no puedo seguir en el trabajo como si no hubiera pasado nada —no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y seguí hablando—: Lo quiero desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Pero también sé que no me pertenece, y por eso tomé esta decisión: me voy de la empresa para darme una oportunidad de olvidar.

Sentí los brazos de mis amigas reconfortando y diciendo que todo estaría bien.

—Pero, Bella —dijo Rosalie—, si lo quieres no deberías renunciar a él, pelea por lo que quieres, no te dejes vencer.

—Rosalie, por Dios, llevo 9 meses trabajando con él y ni siquiera me miraba, lo que pasó anoche no fue nada para él, un desliz del que a lo mejor se arrepiente —dije.

—Bella tiene razón, que se hayan acostado no significa matrimonio, ni siquiera la ha llamado, es lo mejor para Bella, a lo mejor conoce a alguien del que se pueda enamorar y éste la merezca —dijo Alice.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, esperemos que lo que piensas hacer sea lo correcto. Cambiando el tema, te trajimos cosas muy lindas, quiero vértelas puestas en ese pequeño y sexy cuerpo.

* * *

haha espero que le hayas gustado y le den click a

! Reviews ¡ me encanta me emociono cuando lo leo .. pasen por mi perfil y lean mis otras historias .

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUIERO UN MUNDO Y LA MITAD DE OTRO :D

BYE CUIDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. Decisiones

holaaa aqui este nuevo cap espero que le guste .

Todo lo que reconosca no es mio es la fantastica Stephenie Meyer aunque quisiera que me prestara a Edward los domingos que siempre son aburridos

buenos

nos leemos abajo

* * *

Ese fin de semana las chicas pusieron todas sus ganas y fuerzas en la difícil tarea de entretenerme esa salimos a cenar a nuestro restaurant favoritos .conversamos y nos divertimos mucho juntas .Hasta que ambas se pusieron en el plan de casamenteras Tratando de que coqueteara con el mesero. El chico era lindo moreno, Alto y con una hermosa sonrisa pero en estos momentos no tenía ganas de coquetear con nadie. Mis pensamientos eran ocupados por Edward Cullen y los recuerdos de la noche del viernes

_Rósale y Alice siguieron insistiendo con el chico así que intercambiamos números telefónicos. El chico era simpático así que tome su número y decidimos salir un día junto

_Alice estaba muy entusiasmada con que saliera con Jacob así llamaba el chico del restaurant yo solo rodaba los ojos con las cosas que decía Alice sobre ir de compras para verme linda para la cita .sobre lo sexy que era y todo lo demás .Rósale en cambio Rósale se sentaba en el banquillo de la cocina sonriéndome como si supiera cómo me siento yo le devolví la sonrisa. Mientras iba por un poco de agua

_Alice seguía parloteando .que si es lindo que si debería llamarlo para salir a comer el lunes y blah,blah , blah

_Basta Alice deja a Bella tranquila con el tema del chico. Cuando ella se sienta preparada para salir con el lo hará – Dijo Rósale

_Alice nos veía sorprendida por lo que dijo Rósale -Pero no dijo nada solo me sonrió como disculpa y yo asentí sonriéndole

_Me retire a mi Habitación .dandole las buenas noches a las chicas. Al entrar me dispuse a entrar a la computadora a escribir mi carta de renuncia. Escribiéndola mis ojos se cristalizaron y llenaron de lagrimas .ya que esta sería mi despedida. Esta carta significaba un nuevo comienzo con otras oportunidades para mi.

_imprimí la carta y la guarde en el bolso que llevaría mañana a la oficina . La carta quemaba en mis manos y con ella en mis manos me sentía insegura.

_Me acosté en la cama ya preparada para dormir y el recuerdo de sus manos sobre mi piel regreso. una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla y una punzada de dolor y angustio llego a mi pecho . esta renuncia significaba más que una hoja de papel era que yo renunciaba al amor que sentía por el y que el nunca sabría lo que siento . Seque las lagrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos y me dije a mi misma-Bella el no te ama y nunca lo hará – eso no ayudo mucho ya que me sentí peor porque era obvio que un hombre como el nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo.

_Deje de pensar y me dispuse a quedarme dormida y prepararme mentalmente lo que ocurriría mañana .me removí entre las sabana buscando comodidad hasta que logre quedarme dormida con las almohadas en la cabeza

_Desperté por el sonido del odiado despertador me removí entre las sabanas gimiendo de fastidio por no querer despertarme. Salí de la cama y me sentía cansada y desprotegida entre a la ducha me permití llorar mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo . Borrando nuevamente sus caricias y sus besos

_Salí de la ducha decidida a olvidar y y seguir adelante. Me vestí con un conjunto de vestir con unas zapatillas blancas que combinaban con mi blusa. Seque mi cabello y me coloque un poco de maquillaje para cubrir las ojeras por estar llorando.

baje y las chicas estaban desayunando . di los buenos días . tome un pan y una taza de café y me despedí ya que iba un poco tarde para llegar a la oficina tome un taxi y me dispuse a ver por la ventanilla como las personas caminaba por las calles apuradas y platicando entre ellas vi una pareja más o menos de mi edad tomados de la mano y sonriendo

Pvo Edward

al despertarme me sentí extraño en una cama de hotel .Y recordar lo que había pasado con Bella mi secretaria .como me sentí besándola ,acariciándola y sumergirme en su hermosos ojos chocolates había sido estupendo me aferre a las sabanas que aun tenía su perfume inhale su deliciosa fragancia y me pregunte porque se había ido así sin despedirse

_Me regañe a mi mismo por lo que acababa de pensar ella era mi secretaria y yo era un hombre comprometido .

_El resto del día no pude sacármela de la cabeza mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de ella había hipnotizado todos mis sentidos en una sola noche .Cuando la contrate me pareció muy bella e inteligente y siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa para mi. Pero nunca pensé que me sentiría asi con ella

_Como una noche puede cambiar tanto las cosas. Como unos tragos de más puede llevarnos hasta la última consecuencia y como una mujer puede llevar mis pensamientos a la locura.

_Tome la difícil decisión de dejarlo pasar que tal vez esto sea producto de mi imaginación y la resaca que aun tenia .El lunes cuando la viera la trataría igual que antes

_No hablaría si ella no lo hacia. Si ella no lo hacía significaba que no era importante para ella. pensar que no seria nada para ella me desilusiono

El lunes por la mañana desperté muy ansioso por llegar al trabajo .ansioso por verla y oler su delicioso perfume .me duche rápidamente me vestí con lo primero que vi en el closet . No tome el desayuno ya pediría algo cuando estuviera en la oficina tome mi auto y fui a toda la velocidad a la oficina correr y trabajar era mis dos grandes pasiones. Pero esta vez no iba rápido por placer era por la necesidad que tenia de verla

llegue a la oficina salude a el portero que me sonrió de manera picara rodee los ojos al imaginarme todo lo que abre echo en la fiesta del viernes aparte de acostarme con Bella .tome el ascensor y fui subiendo hasta que llegar a mi piso de trabajo al salir tome un respiración profunda preparándome para verla

_Entre y hay estaba ella de espalda. La recorrí con la mirada y estaba vestida con un traje de falda que llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y dejaba ver sus hermosas y cremosas piernas .fui subiendo mi mirada y note sus caderas que y lo hermosa que le quedaba el azul. Deje de mirarla y me concentre en dar lo buenos días

Al escuchar mi voz se volteo y me sonrió dejándome totalmente perdido en su mirada y su sonrisa

_Respondió los buenos días y se sentó pase por su lado y una ráfaga de viento llego a mis fosas nasales embriagándome de su delicioso perfume. Entre a mi oficina respirando entrecortadamente y tratando de tranquilizarme y entender lo que esta mujer me hacía sentir .trate de distraerme viendo mis correos y encontré unos de Tania diciendo que regresaría el viernes de Londres y que me extrañaba leer eso me hizo sentir peor . ya que le había jurado amor a ella y ahora estaba totalmente confundido por los extraña atracción que sentía por Bella

Pase mucho tiempo pensando como manejar la situación. y decidí que dejaría las cosas como están y que quizás con el tiempo mis pensamientos y sentimientos volverían a la normalidad .tocaron la puerta y supuse que sería Bella le dije que pasara y hacia lo hizo se acerco lentamente a mi escritorio

_Uhmm supuse que no ha desayunado y le pedí algo en la cafetería- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

_Oh gracias Bella respondí asintiendo y regalándole un sonrisa – y ella se ruborizo y me pareció hermoso como sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso color rosado que contrastaba con su piel .Deje de verla y fije mi mirada en la laptop

Y también quería entregarle esto dijo extendiéndome una carta. la tome y nuestras manos se rozaron tome la carta entre mis manos y la mire y pregunte qué es esto ?

_Es mi carta de renuncia. Me ofrecieron u trabajo en otro lugar .puedo trabajar unos días más hasta que consiga mi remplazo .

_Cuando termine de escuchar lo que ella decía . Mi mundo se volvió negro. y me negaba a tenerla lejos . no sin antes saber que era lo que realmente sentía por ella . Coloque la carta en el escritorio sin mirarla y pensando algo para mantenerla cerca al menos unos días más .Bueno Bella tienes que cumplir un periodo de 2 semanas mientras se consigue tu remplazo y se le ponga al tanto del trabajo que realizara –Dije aquello con la Esperanza que 2 semanas fueran suficiente para olvidarme de ella

Bella asintió y salió por la puerta de la cocina –Dejándome confundido y con un miedo terrible de perderla .sin al menos haberla tenido.

* * *

les gusto espero que si .y me lo hagan saber en un Reviews

GRACIAS POR PASAR A LEER BYE


End file.
